Customer retention and customer satisfaction are goals of many businesses. For businesses that focus on and rely on repeat customers, convenience for customers assists in meeting these goals. Many businesses attempt to make the process of purchase easier for a customer. Businesses have developed self-checkout systems to expedite the purchasing process. Over time grocery store type businesses have learned to put similar items in the same area for convenience to a customer. By putting all fresh fruits and vegetables in the same area and putting all refrigerated milk, yogurt, cream, and cheese in the same area, customers can purchase for one category without having to go all around a grocery store. Further improvements and innovations in the area of convenience for a customer are desired.